


Kitty Compromise

by disco_agidyne



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Actual Cat Burglar P5 Protag, Blow Jobs, Cat Costumes, Cat Ears, Kitty Complex Kingpin Of Steel Yu Narukami, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wildcardshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_agidyne/pseuds/disco_agidyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu likes cats just a little too much, but his boyfriend can dig it.</p><p>(AKA, Yu and P5 Protag have sexual relations in cat costumes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened.
> 
> While I'll be continuing to use the name Hayato Tsukimura for P5 Protagonist until we have an official name, I've decided to leave it up to the reader whether or not this takes place in the same universe as my other wildcardshipping fic Wild Encounter. I've written it so that it can be enjoyed either way. However, if you like this and haven't read Wild Encounter yet, please consider doing so!
> 
> Also! A huge thank you to Angevon for proofreading and improvements!
> 
> Now please enjoy catboy protags.

Hayato’s saliva was starting to soak through Yu’s shirt. Yu opened his eyes and looked down at the slumbering boyfriend lying under his arms, on top of his chest, rising and falling with Yu’s breathing. Yu glanced at the clock on the wall, checking to see how long they’d been napping on the couch. At some point afternoon naps had become a regular part of Hayato’s visits to the Narukami household. Yu couldn’t help but wonder if maybe the phantom’s nightly outings were taking their toll on Hayato.

But even so, that’s no excuse for drooling on someone who’d been gracious enough to act as a pillow. Had Hayato not worn such a goofy, carefree look on his face, Yu would’ve woke him the moment he himself awoke. Lucky for Hayato, Yu found it senselessly adorable.

So there he stayed, asleep in a slowly growing puddle of his own fluid, mumbling dream-induced monologues to Yu’s nipple.

“Yeah… right there, Yu…”

At the sound of his name, Yu turned to face the noisy, smiling lump on top of him.

“That… that’s the spot…”

Hayato’s words sent Yu’s imagination to a dark and dirty place. It was only natural, given those kinds of lines to work with, and it wasn’t as though the couple was completely innocent outside of their dreams either. Yu felt his face grow hot as his mind was flooded with potential images of what could be going on behind Hayato’s eyelids.

And here he was, being left out of a fantasy that definitely was about him. The nerve.

Yu coughed the most accidental and involuntary cough he could muster, with certainly no intention whatsoever of waking Hayato. The entirely unplanned event was a complete failure, and Hayato yawned into consciousness, stretching his arms out in front of himself before wrapping them around Yu’s neck.

“Sorry.” Yu turned a sheepish gaze toward the window.

“You’re not coming down with something, are you?”

Yu began to wonder if he’d been using that non-tactic a bit too often as of late.

“I’ll be alright.”

Hayato responded with a doubtful hum, then proceeded on to the next subject, “I was having an interesting dream just now.”

“Oh?” Yu said, feigning disinterest.

“Yeah. I think you’d appreciate it.”

“You don’t say?” Yu glanced back at Hayato. He could already feel his façade waning.

“It’s a shame it was interrupted.”

“Is it?” There was a tinge of irritation in Yu’s tone. At this point, he was fairly sure Hayato was just messing with him.

“It is.”

Several seconds of silence passed.

Hayato rested his chin on Yu’s chest, watching him with a sleepy smile. Yu turned his head back to face him.

The silence continued.

Yu frowned.

Yeah, Hayato was definitely messing with him.

Yu caved in and asked with a sigh, “What happened?”

“You know how you’re always giving cats more attention than you give me?”

“…No?”

“You do it all the time.”

 “I don’t…”

“You did it earlier today. On the way back after lunch.”

“F-fine,” Yu conceded, “so what about it?”

“In this dream, I was the cat getting all your attention.” For some reason, Hayato had this smug look on his face, like he’d snatched a victory away from someone else.

“You… you were a cat?” That wasn’t the sinful story Yu had been expecting to hear. Then again, he couldn’t say he was disappointed to have been given the opportunity to imagine such a thing. It was pretty cute. Though after thinking it through, Yu wasn’t sure he’d want a cat as mischievous as Hayato.

“Yeah, that’s what I said, right?”

“Well, yeah, but…” Yu scratched the back of his head. “Are you that jealous of a bunch of cats?”

“N-no,” Hayato stuttered out, losing his usual composure for a moment and turning away before mumbling, “but it was a nice change of pace.”

They shared another silence while Yu reviewed this new information. He absentmindedly stroked Hayato’s back.

“You’d make a cute cat, but I think I like you better like this.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean,” Yu looked at the ceiling, a light blush on his cheeks, “if you were a cat, we wouldn’t be able to, well, you know…”

Hayato faced Yu again, with a wide, playful grin.

“Not with that attitude.”

“If you pursue that thought any further I’m going to push you off this sofa.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

And so Yu tried, but somehow Hayato had maneuvered in such a way that he’d not only pulled Yu down with him, but managed to make Yu land flat on his back beneath him.

“Dammit,” Yu said with what little breath hadn’t been knocked out of him. Hayato chuckled, looming over the boy he’d pinned to the floor.

“What if we met in the middle?”

“Met in the middle?”

“Do you think I’d look good in cat ears?” Hayato asked, looking over Yu’s expression with a smirk. “Or maybe you’d prefer a tail?”

Yu covered his mouth and averted his gaze.

“Like a costume?”

“Yeah.” Hayato brought his face closer. This did nothing to help Yu’s complexion, which was already stained a deep pink from thoughts of a half-naked cat boy version of his boyfriend crawling all over him.

Damn, what an image.

“It might look nice on you, yeah.”

“The way you’re blushing says there’s no ‘might’ about it.”

Yu couldn’t bring himself to look Hayato in the eye, regardless of how close their faces were. It was good to know his embarrassment was just as obvious as it felt.

“So,” Hayato continued after Yu passed on his turn to speak, “Would you like that? If I wore that kind of thing while we,” his lips curled into a devilish smile as he mimicked Yu’s word choice, “well, _you know_.”

“Well, I…” Yu trailed off, still trying to piece his thoughts together into something coherent. Hayato’s proximity wasn’t making it any easier. “I mean, sure, I like cats, but…”

Yu managed a quick glance at Hayato’s face only to see the other boy’s eyebrows rising with ever-increasing doubt.

 _Does he really think I want to have sex with a—_ Yu’s imagination cut off that thought.

“…would you really be up for that?” The image of feline Hayato nuzzling into him was stronger than his pride.

“I am if you are.”

Within moments Yu was dialing up Kanji on his cell phone, asking if he took sewing commissions. After a scuffle with the measuring tape, a poorly thought-out excuse, and an “I can’t charge you for that, Senpai” the order was placed. Yu flipped his phone shut. He silently thanked the gods for Kanji’s obliviousness before realizing what Hayato had been doing with the measuring tape, now tied in a neat bow around Yu’s neck.

“What are you doing?”

“Just looking forward to our delivery.”

A couple weeks later, the package arrived. Yu took it to his room and sat on the couch. He set it on the table in front of him and opened it while Hayato sat across from him, watching. There were two costumes inside, one gray and one black. There was a lot less fabric than Yu had been expecting. Maybe Kanji wasn’t as oblivious as he’d initially thought.

“Didn’t I only order one?”

“I might have borrowed your phone and, you know, made some negotiations.”

Yu stared at the costumes.

“You… you called him and…”

“It’d be embarrassing if I was the only one.”

 _Yeah, because that’s the only thing embarrassing about this,_ Yu thought to himself.

“When did you get my measurements?”

“You’re a surprisingly heavy sleeper.”

Yu couldn’t help but think that information was a bit discomforting. He made a mental note not to fall asleep at any parties in the near future.

Yu held up the bottom half of the gray costume. There was more tail to it than leg. It wasn’t going to hide much.

_It’s certainly… cost-effective?_

Yu pursed his lips and turned to Hayato, who was leaning on the table.

“You didn’t tell him what we’re using these for, did you?”

“What _are_ we using them for, Yu?”

“What? But we talked about it. About if…” Shame dragged Yu’s eyes to the floor. “If I’d be into you wearing this while we…”

“’ _You know_.’”

“Yeah, that.”

Hayato shrugged.

“You never actually said what ‘you know’ was.”

Yu kicked him under the table.

“You know exactly what ‘you know’ is. Otherwise these wouldn’t be so…” Yu gave the shorts a judgmental squint. “…economical.”

“Give up the prude act, you’re no good at it.”

“I could say the same to you.”

“What are you talking about? I only told Kanji that I didn’t want us to get overheated while wearing them.”

“Yeah. Right.”

Hayato stood up and leaned over the table, running his hand under Yu’s jawline until his fingertips reached Yu’s chin, drawing the other boy’s gaze to meet his own.

“Cheer up. You’ll be teaching me what ‘you know’ is later.”

Though Hayato said that, the lesson came sooner rather than later, as neither of them had the patience to wait, especially with the mood that line created. They separated temporarily to change into their respective costumes. Yu found that though it was snug, what little clothing there was fit perfectly. The top hugged his pectorals, but didn’t reach lower than that, leaving his abs open for Hayato’s viewing pleasure. The low-rising bottom barely covered a third of his thighs and beneath the tail it outlined the finer points of his ass, among… _other things_. Yu began to question exactly which measurements Hayato had been making that night.

Ankle cuffs, gray over-the-knee socks, fingerless gloves with fur at the wrists, a bell collar; no detail was forgotten. With the final addition of the cat ears that matched his hair, Yu’s transformation was complete. He spent a few moments in the mirror, feeling embarrassed and self-conscious, but oddly satisfied.

And everything was soft. So incredibly soft.

After a few deep breaths and an attempt to make himself look more confident than he felt, Yu knocked on his door and asked Hayato if he was done changing. There was no response, so he asked a little louder. The silence continued, prompting him to open his door and poke his head out, giving each direction a cautious look as his bell jingled with each movement. Hayato was nowhere to be seen, though his clothes were lying in a pile next to the doorway. Slowly, Yu stepped out of his room, searching for his feline brethren.

It didn’t take Yu long to find him, as the moment he’d taken two steps into the hallway Hayato jumped him from behind. Somehow, Yu managed to stay standing.

“Peeping on me while I’m changing, I see.”

“You didn’t answer.”

“You don’t have to defend yourself. I don’t mind.”

Yu didn’t bother to fight him further. He’d been with Hayato long enough to know it was an uphill battle.

“So you look nice.” Hayato’s hands began to wander over Yu’s bare midriff.

“Yeah?” Yu turned his head to face the one on his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Hayato loosened his arms enough to let Yu turn the rest of himself around. Yu took the opportunity to look Hayato over, his gaze lingering on the trail of hair leading down from Hayato’s navel into his shorts just a little too long. Hayato’s outfit was the same, save for the color and the collar. The red bow around his neck stood out against the black material.

“You too, but…”

“But?”

“I don’t know, you’re just not quite cat-like enough.”

“Oh?”

Hayato accepted the challenge, getting down on his hands and knees, rubbing himself against Yu’s legs. He made his way around his boyfriend until he was kneeling in front of Yu again. Yu couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“You smartass.” Yu ran his hand through Hayato’s hair and scratched at the base of his black cat ears. Hayato must have enjoyed that, because he was soon making a curious sound, letting his hand crawl up Yu’s thigh, and pressing his head into the space between Yu’s legs. Yu leaned against the wall, allowing Hayato’s face to massage his crotch. Yu closed his eyes for what he thought was only a few seconds, but by the time he opened them again, Hayato was no longer leaning into him, but instead pawing at the bulge that had grown in his shorts.

“Cat-like enough for you?” Hayato looked up at him with a smug grin. Yu felt his face heat up as he realized this must have been Hayato’s plan from the beginning, but he returned the smirk.

“I don’t know. I think you can do better.”

Hayato stood back up, hanging his arms around Yu’s neck.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Hayato said, hooking a finger under Yu’s collar and leading him back into the bedroom. Before long, the two were on the floor, Hayato sitting on Yu’s lap, his legs wrapped around Yu’s abdomen and his face snuggled up to Yu’s neck. His lips occasionally grazed Yu’s skin, gently sucking for just a moment, and then moving on to the next spot. Every so often he’d bump the collar, spurring the bell that hung from it. Hayato’s fingers crept up Yu’s top, just high enough for him to roll his thumb over Yu’s nipple.

Yu had his arms wrapped around Hayato’s neck. Though his erection now ached from neglect, he let Hayato take his painfully slow lead, touching him everywhere but where he wanted to be touched.

“I thought I was supposed to be the one teaching you.”

“That was before you challenged me.” Hayato’s breath was heavy on Yu’s neck, warm and moist, just like somewhere else.

“Challenged you?”

“To be as cat-like as possible, right?”

“…Oh.” Yu would’ve liked to have added more to that response, but he’d been distracted. Something about those large furry ears nesting in Hayato’s already fluffy hair was incredibly tempting. “Hey, Hayato.”

“Hm?”

“Would it be weird if… if I said I wanted to groom you?”

Hayato pulled himself back, sitting face-to-face with Yu.

“What, like with your tongue?”

“Y-yeah.” Yu was already regretting that confession.

“A little, but fuck, we’re already wearing skimpy cat outfits. Might as well go all the way with it.”

Though he’d gotten permission, Yu couldn’t quite justify running his tongue through Hayato’s hair. He settled for Hayato’s neck and jaw, gently licking him, and eventually working his way up to nibble on Hayato’s earlobe.

Hayato pulled away again, separating their heads for the time being. Before Yu could ask why, Hayato had a finger on his chest, pushing him back. Yu gave in easily, laying on the floor as Hayato looked down over him, straddling one of Yu’s legs, his tail draped over Yu’s knee. Yu could feel Hayato’s cock pressing against his thigh.

_Fuck, when did he get hard?_

Yu glanced down at Hayato’s crotch. The boner was pushing against the fabric, parting Hayato’s waistband from his skin just enough to reveal the base of Hayato’s erection.

“ _Damn._ ”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Hayato shrugged and returned to what he was doing. He leaned forward, one hand on Yu’s dick, feeling him through his shorts, applying more and more pressure as he leaned in closer. Yu whimpered, grateful to finally be receiving some stimulation down there.

“You like that?”

Yu nodded. Hayato pressed harder, leaning in closer and closer, his other hand positioned next to Yu’s head, holding his own face just above his lover’s. He lowered himself into a kiss, sucking on Yu’s bottom lip. Yu placed his hand on Hayato’s nape, pulling him closer and pressing his tongue against Hayato’s lips until they yielded. Hayato’s shoulders relaxed as he allowed Yu to take him by the tongue. His hand lessened the pressure on Yu’s crotch as his mind went blank. Slowly, gently, Hayato began to hump Yu’s leg.

When Hayato eventually pulled back, Yu saw that his face was flushed a deep red. Given the heat he felt, Yu was sure his face wasn’t much different.

“You’ve gotten better at this.”

“Thanks,” Yu said softly, though now he wondered how good Hayato thought he was at kissing before. He didn’t dwell on it long, and soon was sliding the hand on Hayato down, a finger following the scarlet ribbon around Hayato’s neck until reaching the end of the bow. There was something about it he fancied. Yu smiled as he lightly batted at it, watching the loose part of the ribbon sway.

“You’re really getting into this cat thing, huh?”

Yu focused his sight on the face beyond the bow. Hayato was looking down at him fondly, his face still matching the shade of his decoration.

“You look good in red.”

“Shut up,” Hayato said with a smile. Yu reached up and cupped the side of Hayato’s face in his hand. He stroked Hayato’s cheek with his thumb. Hayato took that hand and pulled it aside as he leaned in for another kiss. After a couple, Yu pushed on Hayato’s shoulder, signaling him to back up.

“Something wrong?”

“You’ve been enjoying my leg for the past few minutes.”

Both pairs of eyes directed their gaze to the action in question. It was a motion that did nothing to preserve Hayato’s modesty, gradually increasing the gap between his waist and his shorts.

“You don’t like this?”

“It’s fine, but what about me?”

Hayato looked at Yu and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“What about you?”

It took an embarrassing amount of effort for Yu to remove his gaze from Hayato’s half-hidden cock.

“I want _something_.”

“Like…?” Hayato tilted his head, but the gesture seemed more mischievous than genuine, especially with that smug look of his.

“Anything.”

“Be more specific. What do you want?”

“Dammit, Hayato, _anything_.”

“But…” Hayato glanced down at the tent in Yu’s shorts. “…what would you prefer? I could,” he pressed down on the bulge, making the fabric outline the dick beneath, causing Yu to gasp, “keep doing this, until your fur is soaked through, or I could,” Hayato’s hand crept under Yu’s waistband and grasped the already leaking erection, his fingers easily sliding over Yu’s slick skin, “gently stroke you like a beloved house pet, or maybe you’d like me to,” Hayato led the cock out into the open and lowered himself to its level, “lap up your milk with my tongue.”

“God, you’re such a tease,” Yu said between heavy breaths.

“Well?”

Yu propped himself up with his elbows and watched Hayato, his chest heaving. Hayato locked eyes with him, his devious smile daring Yu to reveal the poison he most preferred.

“I hope you’re thirsty.”

Normally Yu would regret dropping such a line, but whatever shame he’d felt thus far disappeared when he felt Hayato’s tongue steadily climbing his shaft. Hayato had one hand curled around the thicker end of Yu’s length while the other was busy tugging Yu’s shorts down his thighs. After reaching the tip, Hayato separated his mouth from Yu’s genitals just long enough to get the bottom half of Yu’s costume to his ankles. Yu was quick to free one of his legs from it and spread his knees, fully exposing his throbbing vulnerabilities. Hayato latched his lips to the head of Yu’s cock, sucking while his tongue rolled over the slit and his hands massaged what his mouth couldn’t reach.

Yu let out a guilty sound as he grasped Hayato’s head, his fingers tangled up in Hayato’s dark curly locks. He pressed Hayato onto himself. He wanted to be closer, deeper. Yu could feel his senses haze over with each lick, each swallow, each vibration caused by each grunt from Hayato’s throat.

“Ha-Hayato…” The name escaped Yu’s trembling lips, breathy and weak. Hayato moaned in response, one of his hands wandering away from Yu’s dick to his own, no longer able to endure this one-sided pleasure. He stroked himself underneath his clothes, the already damp fur contouring to every movement of his fingers.

And Yu noticed. Good Lord, did he notice.

Yu couldn’t take his eyes off the spectacle— _God, is the fabric falling?_ —Hayato was whining, whining, whining— _Fuck, it is, it’s_ —louder and louder— _Just a little more_ —voice cracking over the solid erection prodding the back of his throat— _Shit, shit, I’m gonna..._

The tip of Hayato’s cock peeked out from the top of his shorts, pink and moist, beads of fluid running back down into Hayato’s otherwise still hidden groin.

Yu came hard, his sperm spilling out the side of Hayato’s mouth, running down his chin. Hayato jerked back, coughing and sputtering.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hayato gasped, choking on the word. He lifted his arm to wipe his face, but before he could get that far Yu had already sat up and took Hayato by the back of his head and pulled him close, shoving his tongue into Hayato’s mouth before the other boy had the chance to close it again. Hayato made a shocked noise, but then, flushed and hazy, he leaned into it, sharing the salty milk with its owner.

When they finally parted a few kisses later, Hayato gave Yu a weak smile.

“I didn’t know you were into that,” he said quietly, wiping a stray bead of cum from the corner of Yu’s mouth with his thumb.

“I didn’t know I was either,” Yu admitted, but fuck, how could he not kiss Hayato when he was making a face a like that? Not that Yu wasn’t enjoying his own flavor, which still lingered on his tongue. The fact he’d liked it made him feel more than a little dirty, but he’d decided it was more than worth it.

Yu’s eyes fell back on the rhythmic movements of Hayato’s arm. Hayato was still pumping himself under his clothes.

“Hey, you want me to…?”

“God, would you?”

Yu reached around behind Hayato’s waist, yanking his shorts down by the tail. When they’d reached Hayato’s knees, he advanced, pressing Hayato back until their roles had completely reversed. Hayato kicked off the soaked shorts while one of Yu’s hands crept under his sock, feeling up his leg.

Hayato wasn’t sure how it happened, but he’d ended up flat on his back with one thigh propped up on Yu’s shoulder. Yu’s tongue was busy exploring every crevice of Hayato’s crotch, following each crease and fold of Hayato’s skin and taking entirely too long to do so. Yu started at the base, running his tongue over the place where the shaft and testicles met while he squeezed the tip of Hayato’s cock between his fingers. He’d occasionally brush the area just beneath the head just to listen to Hayato’s helpless whimpering. It wasn’t every day Yu got to see the phantom in this vulnerable state.

Yu’s bell jingled with every movement, the ringer rolling against the bell’s lip in tandem with the way Yu’s Adam’s apple rolled against the collar. Hayato ran a hand through Yu’s hair, pausing beside one of his gray cat ears. His free hand was pressing against the floor, nails digging into the wood. He shut his eyes as he felt the tension building inside him. The sound of the bell only emphasized each sensation below, pushing him higher and higher as Yu’s tongue also rose higher on his length.

“I… I didn’t think that bell would be so…”

“It’s not a distraction, is it?”

“No, it’s… fuck, just go back to what you were doing.”

Yu did just that, placing his lips around the end of Hayato’s dick. He slowly took it in deeper, gently sucking. He rolled his tongue over the sweet spot under the head, savoring every weak sound Hayato made.

Hayato arched his back as his fingers grasped at the roots of the gray hair twisted around them. His heel pressed into Yu’s bare back, harder and harder with each movement of Yu’s tongue. Yu moaned into Hayato’s skin, causing him to echo it back. Hayato’s toes curled as his body grew tight and tense.

With one final flick of Yu’s tongue, Hayato found release.

Yu swallowed. The bell confirmed it.

“Wait.” Hayato was still panting as he sat himself up. Yu, face red and eyes cloudy, lifted himself from Hayato’s crotch and watched his lover, waiting for him to continue. Rather than speak, Hayato took Yu by the chin and drew him into a kiss. He searched for what remained of himself in Yu’s mouth, hoping to share the experience once more.

Their kisses came to an end as soon as they ran out of breath.

“Yours tastes better,” Yu said, his heart still pounding.

“I wouldn’t know, seeing as someone swallowed it all.”

“Sorry, I’ll save some for you next time.”

Hayato leaned in close, meeting Yu’s gaze, smirking as he did so.

“Next time, huh?”

Yu matched his expression, a hand settling on the small of Hayato’s back.

“Yeah, next time.”


End file.
